death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
A race with ancestral roots in Zantark, the god of fire and destruction, and Botin, mother of the earth and goddess of craftsmanship. Even after reaching adulthood, their height only reaches the chests of humans. Dwarf men are known for growing plentiful beards once they become adults, while women maintain the appearances of young girls despite being adults (with large individual differences in figures). Perhaps because their ancestral roots lie in Zantark and Botin, while they have exceptional Strength, Stamina and Vitality, their Agility and Intelligence are a little lower than that of humans. Many Dwarves have an affinity for the Fire and Earth attributes, but there are few who possess an affinity for the opposite attributes, the Wind and Water attributes. Also, Dwarves possess the Dark Vision skill from birth. Their lifespans are around two hundred years. They develop at the same pace as humans, and once they reach the adult age of fifteen, their aging becomes very slow. They remain healthy until the age of one hundred and eighty, but after that, they often age rapidly. They have longer lifespans than humans, but they are often picky about time and stubborn in personality. But they are not short-tempered; they enjoy training or raising things to the point that they make these their life goals. Also, they are a race that enjoys alcohol more than relations between men and women, to the point that it is often said that if one wants to marry a Dwarf girl, they should send alcohol to her father or defeat him in a drinking contest. As adventurers, they are suited to being shield-bearers and frontline fighters, and not suited to being mages or scouts. Also, many Dwarves are religious, so there are cases where they become priests. As civilians, they are often blacksmiths, stonemasons, potters, leatherworkers, arms smiths or chefs, and there are many who set their sights on farming as well. It is often said that when choosing a craftsman, an Elf craftsman would be best for aesthetics, while a Dwarf craftsman would be best for performance. Although society praises the skill of some of these craftsmen, there are almost none who become noblemen and such. Other than cases where a Dwarf accepts a court rank in order to protect the rights and homes of his brethren, most of them are honorary noblemen, nobles in name only. Other than the Workers’ Guild, most Guild branches have at least one Dwarf among the medium to high-ranking leaders. There are no races that the Dwarves consider enemies, and although they frequently quarrel with Elves due to their differing views, they do not hate them. They do not hold anything against Vida’s races, either. However, they laugh off the fact that Dwarves were the only race that Vida did not mate with to create a new race, saying that the Dwarven men of the past must have drank her under the table. They warn young Dwarf boys, saying that they should learn from their ancestors’ example and not become the kind of men who would assault drunken women. However, it seems that they do not mind vigorously deepening their bonds with moderately drunk members of the opposite sex who have not passed out. The Dwarves’ perception of love is such that the men are not domineering husbands that demand that their wives follow their requests, but husbands who want their wives to keep them under control. This is thought to be the influence of Zantark’s words of, “Men should fight and work outside while their wives protect the homes.” This is why Dwarf men like strong-minded, firm women. Also, it seems that they find voluptuous women more charming than dainty ones. Dwarf women think of men as one of the raw materials that they need to temper; it seems that they are attracted to men who they feel are worth the effort of strengthening. Thus, although Dwarf couples do quarrel, this is often a whip of love from the wife. Also, an important feature that all Dwarf men should have to charm Dwarf women is their beards. However, more recently, there are many among the youngest generation of Dwarves that do not fall under the above descriptions. There is an emotional play about a Dwarf woman reforming a hopeless human man who was loved by everyone. This play was actually the story of the beginning of the romance between the playwright's parents. Category:Species Category:Humanoid Category:Dwarves